User talk:Jokeman20
Archives: 1 Reply Done. And I only named it Archive 1 because it's the first archive for this username (as seen by the account creation date and welcome message), even if you contributed before under a different username. PokémonGamer 04:33, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for helping me in adding/updating move descriptions on move pages. I really appreciate it. Silent Songbird 17:44, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey what about the other students in the Pokemon school? Has anyone seen them? Promotion request Saw your message on the page of Promotion request. I would like to point out to you that you have to apply for Content Moderator first before you apply for the admin position.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:28, February 15, 2018 (UTC) User request I am hear to say that you request for Content Moderator has been declined sadly. The reason for that is because you only got two users to support you for the rights, which is not enough. You can apply again some weeks later but it might be a good idea to message some active users to notice your request and get their votes.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:58, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Reply Come back with more experience, I say. It could also be beneficial if, the next time you apply for Content Moderator, to show you are a capable user (as an admin or anything else) on other sites, too. Energy ''X'' 15:28, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, like Energy X said, we are the ones who can grant people the rights, so we are both taking a neutral point of view when it comes to granting rights. Not sure about other users but they might not check the wiki activity like others do, so they might have not noticed it. In that case, it would be better if you let the active users know to cast a vote.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:00, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's the spirit. Let this experience encourage you to do better, I say. Energy ''X'' 16:53, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Reply No problem and thanks to you as well for helping.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Categories Just to let you know, I only removed those categories of the Pokémon pages that already had a category with that category categorized. The pages I didn't touch, didn't have such categories.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:43, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Uh, I actually meant you can let those categories of the pages I didn't touch stay for now I guess. Also, keep in mind that the galleries are 4 images per gallery.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:58, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Block Done. The former user wasn't blocked however, they were just using a not-so-serious caption on the episode pic. (Sorry I forgot it was your birthday 3 weeks ago.) PokémonGamer 03:28, March 24, 2018 (UTC) WHYYYYYYYY Why did you delete my edit on Mallow's Steenee (anime) and SM042: Alola, Kanto!? Reply The user has been blocked. I guess that is one of the advantages of administrators having different timezones. Now for me to delete the garbage that user has littered the wiki with. PokémonGamer 02:14, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Ignore him. Joke so you know as such. Reason he's just spamming & what not so you know as such if you need anything let me know as for your message on Poipole thought i'd let you know i answered that via Ash's Poipole, I think it was a move anyway yeah talk to you later alright so you know and i'm going inactive due to timezone's kk.Trainer Micah (talk) 03:47, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Bad News The spamming have struck again in the form of SeaMONKADOOFER. Can we find some way to get rid of him? He made you and I a page out of pure spam! (Mewtwoclone (talk) 04:06, April 18, 2018 (UTC)) :The vandal has been blocked and every single page and image contributed by them has been deleted. PokémonGamer 04:16, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Why did you revert my changes on the page Fly? That table and some text were cool. TheICTLiker4 (talk) 05:38, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey Jokeman20 You're not gonna believe this, but there's another spammer by the name of Annali08 AJ and he just defiled the Kiawe (anime) page. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 03:26, April 25, 2018 (UTC)) Reply I got your message and no problem & anytime glad i could help. And that I noticed yeah. I'll definitely make sure it is Toxic if it is I wonder what else it'll know? Because if it only know's two moves then it could use some more focus likely getting another move in like say Acid or something as a third sense it love's to draw as such anyway that's my ideal on Ash's Poipole and if you need anything let me know, okay?'' : And as far as Ash's Poipole is concern it could just know it's original moveset from the game after you obtain it as such, But eh? Anime is different from games so I've checked and yeah Poipole definitely used Toxic because Poipole pointed its head needle right at Rowlet which then poisons it this makes Pikachu worry as he sees it fall to the ground and rush to him. Which then makes Poipole apologize to Pikachu & it carries Rowlet to Ash, but ends up getting attacked by Team Rocket & getting rescued by Ash and his Torracat & Lycanroc then after sending them blasting off thanks to Bewear. Ash takes Rowlet to Lillie who cures it at the school & Poipole seeing Ash's Z ring shows his example of come on out and return then Poipole agrees on being caught by Ash and yeah. : So you know as such anyway if you need anything, just let me know and I'll reply back alright. So you know and I'm going to be inactive.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:06, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::The users have been blocked for appropriate time durations. (One of them added the speculation that Waninoko is male in the original version even though gender stereotypes such as a crush do not confirm a gender for if it's a move that is officially confirmed to be based on the gender such as Attract or Cute Charm, as I've been saying for a long time now). They did however add false information by listing every Pokémon is male even in an episode page so it's a very minor offense that wouldn't be blocked for too long. PokémonGamer 13:38, April 19, 2018 (UTC) A little greeting Hello! �� Spammer's Vandalizeer's problem I was just checking around and if any Spammer's or Vandal's catch your eye or Mewtwoclone's eye ((Or anyone's for that matter's)) i always say be sure you report anything to a administrative user's talk page so they'll know where to check &/or look as such. Even if SeaMonkaDoofer create's anew user account talk with TheokemonGamer/Alex he can run a check and block the user or user's who i may add create anew account or account's as such for alonger period of time. : Reason's that is what i call sockpuppetry and just so you all know i've seen it before and let's just say i have a super keen eye on sockpuppetry user's whois that do that alright. : '' So if SeaMonkaDoofer does create anew user account let me know. I'll have Alex i guess that's his name run a check on the user's list & kick/ban a user whois like above in subject or anything that catches your eye kk. So you know as such.'' : '' And i'm always happy to help with whatever even if it's a user causing a ruckus with spam's vandal's and whatever alright if he causes problem's hey tell us we'll help out k, So you know as such if you need anything let me know i'll do some checking around & help out okay.Trainer Micah (talk) 12:42, April 26, 2018 (UTC) '' : : Good to know and yeah remember to do that & if there's anything to redirect to or from it do that at the time. If not and it's a whole new article and is inappropriate be sure you let him know alright. I can't stand user's who'd do harm &/or hurt our wikia alright so you two know as such. And if you need anything just leave me a message be sure i'll check it when i get back on later tonight okay so you two know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 13:51, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Well I don't care! I'm powerfull, and I will destroy this bootleg ass wiki!!!